


Promise

by ficwriter2003



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Events, Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Finds Out, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Pain, Reunions, SuperCorp, Supergirl kills, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter2003/pseuds/ficwriter2003
Summary: In order to save Lena, Supergirl had no choice but to kill Red Daughter. And it cost her everything, including her soul.Obvious departure from actual events.





	Promise

_Disclaimer: Alex has her memories back_. _Written and posted on the fly after a random idea I had that’s an alternate take on events. Apologies for any spacing issues or grammatical errors_.

* * *

 

Red Daughter is dead.

Supergirl killed her. 

To save Lena.

And Red Daughter’s parting gift?

A single, gurgled word, spoken in suffering as her life slipped away in Supergirl’s arms after she’d impaled her with the kryptonite sword that almost took her own life moments before.

“Kara...”

And then, as if she wasn’t shattered enough by what she’d just done -

Lena, having heard Kara’s name on Red Daughter’s lips, looked at her with shock. Betrayal.  _Repulsion_. And then she never looked at her again.

And so a week later, when Alex attempts to talk to a zombie-faced Kara, to comfort her, desperate to snap her out of her depression - 

“At least she’s alive.” Kara says of her former best friend. “Even if she hates me. Even if I hate myself.”

“Kara...” Alex tries.

But Kara says nothing else. She just walks away. 

That night she gets drunk on that special intergalactic ale, only a little, just enough... so she can do something she’s never done - have a one night stand, and with an alien from the bar, no less. As she rides him half heartedly, her mind drifts elsewhere until she sees his face and so she closes her eyes to block it all out. To think of someone else, perhaps, at which point she starts to ride him with fury and pain and after she arrives fast and hard and he follows as the room shakes from their joint thrusts of power, causing what the neighbors probably think is a small earthquake - she practically pushes him away of her as she climbs off. She yanks on her clothes quickly and gets the hell out of there before he can even ask what’s wrong. She’ll never see him again. But she will stand outside his door and shed a brief tear before wiping it away, hardening, and never looking back. 

She’ll save six people that day. Barely. Two from a burning car. One from a near drowning. Two from a robbery. And the last one - a jumper. When the woman asks her why she should go on living, she can’t even give her an answer. So she jumps. And of course Supergirl catches her. When she tearful screams at her “Why didn’t you just let me die?! I want to die!” as Supergirl drags away, leaving her in the restraints of the police, the hero again has no answer. 

Because she understands the feeling. 

For two weeks, no one hears from Kara. Alex tries to call, text, visit. But she gets nothing. It worries her because this is far worse than after she thought she lost Mon-El. That was grief. This was... something else. Kara was numb and tortured. The darkness she’d kept at bay for so long seemed to have finally creeped up and overtaken her. Killing someone was life-altering for Supergirl. Killing a version of her own self was horrific. And having Lena - the one she sacrificed her soul in doing it for, hate her now - well, that was the rotting cherry on top of the soul-crushing Sundae. Now all Kara was left with was guilt, self-hatred and despair. 

And then, one day, Supergirl kills again. It happens quickly and without thought. A man attacked a woman in an alley. When Supergirl confronted him he pulled a gun and aimed it not at her, but at the woman. Supergirl slammed him into the wall so hard, his neck snapped and spine shattered - killing him instantly. What scared Kara more than the kill, was the feeling that followed: emptiness. It didn’t bother her. Now that she’d let in the darkness and opened that gate, there was no going back. So for the safety of everyone - she self exiled, immediately flying to the fortress of solitude, and wasn’t heard from for weeks. 

Alex had no idea what she’d done, until she finally convinced Kara to open the door to the fortress before she froze to death. And when Kara told her she’d killed again and called it easy, Alex held back tears and did her best not to show the fear in her eyes as she looked at her sister. But Kara saw it anyway. Knew she’d never look at her the same again. 

So again Kara fled. And again Alex cried. 

And then - she got angry. 

Alex stormed Lena’s office and made desperate demands. She told her all about Kara’s suffering, all about her pain. Pain she felt for saving  _her_. Lena corrects, biting back that the pain is instead from all of her lies.  Both of their lies. 

Alex reminds her how many times Kara was there for her, keeping her on this side of darkness. She tells her she needs her to return the favor now. Lena says how can she do her any favors when she can’t even forgive her. Can’t even look at her. 

Alex says she’s asking her to try. 

So when Lena finds Supergirl thanks to Brainy’s scans and she turns to see the dark eyes that stare back at her - eyes that in no way reflect the light and love she’s used to from Kara nor the hope and determination that she’s used to from Supergirl - she freezes. Because it scares her. It doesn’t scare her in that she fears Kara. It scares her because she realizes it’s because of her. She’s played a part in destroying the person she loves most in the world. So for the first time she feels like a true Luthor. And she’s sickened by it.

So instead of speaking she just walks up and hugs her. She wraps her arms tightly around, feeling Supergirl’s suit in a way she’s never done before. And she doesn’t let go until the haunted hero finally gives in and hugs her back, even if just barely. 

“Lena...” comes the voice, slight and deeply pained.

“It’s okay.” she assures. 

“But I’m not.” is the cold, desperate response.

“You will be.” she promises. “And I won’t leave your side until you are. Because you‘d never leave mine. You don’t have to be afraid, Kara. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” the familiar words repeat quietly into her ear. 

“Promise?” Kara asks breathlessly. 

A long beat. 

Lena squeezes her a little tighter as tears roll down her porcelain cheeks. 

“I promise.”

 

End.


End file.
